


Sunsets, a Jerza fic

by purpleswans



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Sad, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleswans/pseuds/purpleswans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their story has been defined by sunsets and tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunsets, a Jerza fic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Here's my second entry to Jerza week 2015
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

It was the first sunset after the sect took her. She had been chained up next to other children her age and been forced to work with very little food or water. Despite her relief in being able to save Simon's sister, her hope was starting to disappear as she realized that this was going to be her life from now on. There was nothing in her future but hard, thankless slave work and bitter rations.

Erza felt the beginning of tears tickle the edges of her eyes. A few drops slid down her cheeks, leaving wet trails across her face.

An unknown, gentle hand touched her to rub the teardrops away. Erza looked at who the hand belonged to.

He was a boy about her age. His hair was blue, a little unnatural but not as bad as her own red locks. She was put off more by the odd tattoo that covered the right side of his face

"You shouldn't cry," he whispered so the guards wouldn't hear. "If a pretty girl like you cries, I won't be able to stop myself from falling into despair."

* * *

It was her first sunset out of the tower. Her rebellion, her will to fight, her magic... It had all been for naught. Jellal, the kind boy who had given her hope and strength, had become pure evil. Her friends were still trapped in the tower, and she had been essentially exiled. Everything she knew was gone.

She looked out at the setting sun. The last rays of sunlight permeated the darkening sky, blending together into a light shade of crimson. It reminded her far too much of her friends' blood.

_You shouldn't cry,_  she remembered him saying,  _if a pretty girl like you cries, I won't be able to stop myself from falling into despair._

But the Jellal who had said those words must already be in the depths of despair inside something so evil, so she cried. She cried and cried and wailed and cried some more until she was sure she had used up half of her tears already.

* * *

It was the first sunset after the Tower of Heaven had been destroyed. Erza had reunited with her old friends only to part ways, but she didn't mind. She had a lot of new friends in Fairy Tail who now knew her past and still accepted her. She knew everyone else would be safe and that was enough.

Staring out into the water that had developed a reddish tint to reflect the sky, she hoped that wherever Jellal was, he was at peace.

* * *

It was the sunset she observed on top of Nirvana. Miraculously, Jellal was there. And it was her Jellal. He couldn't remember anything but her name, but he felt guilt. He wanted her to be free. He may have wanted to kill himself, but she convinced him not to. That he should live to repent for what he had done. She reached out her hand, and he took it.

As the pink sky faded away and they prepared for future battles, Erza was truly happy, if only for a moment.

* * *

The next time Erza cried was at sunrise. The colors were just as beautiful as the previous sunset if not more so, but Erza didn't notice. It had become a giant scarlet blur in her eyes.

She was beginning to realize she would never run out of tears.

* * *

It was the sunset after they finally reunited. It had been seven years for him and much less time for her, but it felt like they had waited a thousand years for this moment. It was just the two of them, and his lips were so close... but he pushed her away with a half-hearted lie. Erza saw right through him and accepted it. He still wasn't ready to be with her. She could see why, and was determined to wait.

For him, she would wait forever.

* * *

The evening of their wedding, the two newlyweds finally found a moment to themselves. Most of the Fairy Tail guild members were passed out from fighting and drinking, and all that remained sober were trying to clean up. Jellal and Erza slipped out onto the balcony, not quite sure they wanted to leave for their honeymoon just yet.

Jellal's hand slipped into Erza's. "We finally made it."

Erza smiled. "After all this time. Despite everything that happened." Softly, a tear she couldn't control crawled down her cheek.

Jellal wiped it away with his thumb. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't cry," he whispered.

Erza looked away from him, smirking. "I should if they're tears of joy."

The last light of the day was receding on the horizon. The yellow had already passed, and the stretch of red was becoming darker and darker until it faded to blue. Erza watch the day end with her true love, her husband, her Jellal by her side.

For the first time, she realized just how beautiful the sunset really was.

**Author's Note:**

> So? What do you think?
> 
> Please Read, Comment, Bookmark, and Kudos!


End file.
